Heroes Among Us: The Dark Knight and Robin The Boy Wonder
by HeroesAmongUs
Summary: The great crime fighters themselves in their early days. Follow Batman and Robin as they both learn what it takes to be dark heroes within an even darker city. They have to contend with a vast new array of deadly villains who are content on leaving their mark on the city forever. The war for Gotham has begun. (An ongoing series.) (AU)
1. Gotham Reborn Part I

"_Freak weather patterns_." Sarah thought. "_Of course it had to be today, the day I lose my job, my car with boot around the wheel and my mobile is dead so I can't ring up for it to be taken off, and to top it all off I'm walking home in the rain..." _

A loud crack of thunder cut off her sentence followed by a bright flash of fork lightning that momentary lit up the dull monolithic city.

"Great, things can't get worse."

A sentence that never should be uttered, no matter how confident you feel, but definitely a sentence that should never be uttered in Gotham. After all in a city like this where anything can happen you should always pick your words carefully; they could get you killed.

The tall buildings seemed to tower over Sarah like aged behemoths, she carried walking, her heels tapping against the concrete and creating tiny splashes every time she did so. Sarah sighed and lowered her coat from over her head, what was the point? She had three more blocks to go and she was going to get soaked anyway. A car sped past and drove straight through a puddle causing it to splash over her further cementing that fact that she was soaked.

Sarah cursed under her breath. "Things can't get worse." She said once again.

Instead of a clap of thunder cutting her off this time it was a sharp metallic crashing noise, the sound of falling bins in the nearby alleyway. She looked round and heard a groan of pain.

"Hello?" She called out.

There was no reply, just a body slumped over the bin. Common sense told her to walk away and leave it, a lone person walking down a dark alley was just asking for trouble, but she just couldn't abandon that person there.

"Are you ok?"

A hand from behind grabbed her neck; the man who was lying over the dustbin jumped up with a smirk on his face and brandished a knife.

"Let's cut something on the bitches face." He spat.

"Just grab the purse, then we go." The other thug instructed.

"Please, I don't have any money, I lost my job today and my car…"

"Shut up woman!" The thug snapped. "Fine," He huffed "Cut her face, waste of time!"

"Please no, I'll tell no one, don't hurt me I've done nothing wrong!" She pleaded tears rolling uncontrollably down her face.

"Shut up, otherwise we'll take your tongue out too." They threatened.

A dull thud was heard from behind them. The thugs turned round to see a figure in the shadows with what looked like a cape flapping in the wind.

"Holy crap it's the bat, waste him!"

"Like hell, I'm out of here!"

The thugs ran off down the street at a surprising speed. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief but was still crying, her make up was smeared across her face. "Thank you, thank you so much."

The hidden figure jolted his head sideways; as he did this his cape blew away down the street. "Fascinating." The voice said "The fear of one man sent them running."

The figure drew closer to Sarah inch by inch, slowly revealing himself not to be Batman.

"I'm not sure I follow I-" Her voice beginning to shake again.

"Don't be afraid my child, I'm here to save you."

"From what?" Her voice almost a whisper now.

"From Gotham of cause."

A scream pierced the air then was abruptly silenced. Gotham carried on, having no idea what just took place or what was going to happen. It carried on raining, it carried on thundering, and it carried on living… for now.

* * *

HEROES AMONG US

THE DARK KNIGHT

AND

ROBIN THE BOY WONDER

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Body snatching. The new crime wave that seems to be hitting Gotham. Citizen have begged the police to treat this more seriously whilst setting up various protests and campaigns. It was originally thought to be gang warfare of some kind which then was later speculated as illegal organ transfusions for the black market but no evidence supporting those theory's have turned up. It's as if the bodies just vanish into thin air. Mayor Charles Chesterfield issued this statement earlier today."

"I urge you all to take extra precautions when walking home alone, try to avoid it at all costs by travelling with someone else or being within a vehicle. Stay away from dark alleyways and report any suspicious behaviour. I assure you that you can be safe if you take the proper precautions."

"A statement was also released by Police Commissioner Gillian Loeb."

"I assure you everything within my power is being done, I have my best men on the case, but you must realise that there is very little evidence to go on and we are also dealing with the current gang problem that plagues this city."

"You say your best men are on the case, don't you mean man?" A reporter shouted out.

"I don't follow you son."

"Are you working with The Batman?"

"Official procedure is to arrest the vigilantly known as The Batman on sight and we will arrest him."

"So there you have it viewers, neither a confirm nor deny that our Commissioner is working with Batman, what do you think? Call in and tell us or send us an email. Following our body snatcher story we have with us in the studio Professor of Psychology Adam Regent who is currently promoting his new book, Madness Behind the Eyes, thank you for coming in."

"My pleasure,"

* * *

Within the Mayors office sat Commissioner Loeb. The Mayor himself looked tired and worn out like he hadn't been sleeping for days. Heavy bags sat under his eyes. They were almost screaming out for sleep. He took a deep inhale from his cigarette then stubbed it out violently. "Four years." He blurted out with a sigh. "Four years I've been clean from this smoke poisoning me. Do you care to tell me why I'm inhaling it again?" His voice switching to an instantaneously dramatic tone.

The Commissioner didn't answer. He knew what was coming next. Another one of the Mayors infamous rants.

"It's because I'm stressed. What I want to know is why I wasn't informed about the body snatching? Why did I have to find out via the public Loeb?" He shouted.

"That's commissioner Loeb-"

"Don't take the tone with me!" The mayor shouted, cutting him off. "Do not forget how you became commissioner in the first place, or did you think it was because of all your hard work and spotless record?"

Loeb said nothing. He just sat there like he was containing unbridled anger deep within and forcing a calm look upon his face.

The Mayor huffed. He loosened his tie and lit another cigarette. He had always been famed for his cool exterior in tight situations but at the moment he looked like a mess. "The citizens are calling for blood, and the media are only too happy to be fuel for the fire. I want this bastard found. I don't care how you do it Loeb, question every scum bag in this town, break down doors and crack skulls if need be, but I want whoever is behind this. Do you understand me?"

Loeb saw desperation in his eyes. Desperation and fear, and when those two are mixed together man will be willing to do anything to make the problem right. "I understand, sir." He said coolly as he got up from his seat and began to leave.

"Remember Loeb," The Mayor said. "Your methods are your own, but get caught and I deny everything."

Loeb nodded and closed the office doors behind him. He knew what needed to be done. Intense interrogation of every low life in Gotham. He hoped that the Mayor wasn't on some kind of time scale. There were a lot of lowlife's in Gotham.

* * *

"Come on Mario, I'm not asking a difficult question here." Lieutenant Gordon said tapping the table in front of him impatiently. He had been in that same interrogation room for weeks. Day in day out. Asking the same question to every bit of scum the city had to offer and it was the same answer coming back every time.

"I want a lawyer." Mario Falcone spat, he was the one of four children whose Father was none other then suspected crime lord Carmine Falcone. Everyone in Gotham knew he was a mob boss, however he had the right people paid up and scared. He was untouchable.

"I told you already," Gordon snapped, becoming more frustrated as every hour passed by. "Your lawyer is coming, he's held up in traffic. The fact you keep asking for one is making me suspect that you have something to hide. Do you have anything to do with the body snatching? Yes or no?"

"Of course not." He answered.

Gordon slumped back in his chair. "Then why the hell did that take so long to answer?"

"I want my lawyer."

"Yeah well you can have him when I charge you wasting police time you son-of-a-"

"Gordon." A voice said from behind him. He turned round and saw Detective Jones at the door. "I need you to come out here for a second." Gordon shoved his chair under the table and slammed the door behind him. His head was thumping.

"You all right man?" Jones asked. "Sounded like you were going to smack him one."

"Unfortunately that's illegal." Gordon sighed. "Tell me you got some good news."

"Afraid not. I came down down here to warn you." The Detective said seriously whilst looking over his shoulder. "It's all Chinese whispers at the minute but it seems like this body snatching case is getting out of hand. The media are blowing it up as the worst thing since World War Two, citizens are panicking. They're almost turning on each other. One little bump at night and they get us round."

"We don't have the man power for this." Gordon pointed out.

"Exactly. Apparently the Commissioner is getting the National Guard in as back up."

"Jesus. If he does that then it'll be a city wide panic, we'll end up on lock down before you know it."

Jones pulled out a bit of screwed up paper from his pocket. Both sides were covered with names. "I've interviewed The Maroni's and The Skeevers and got nothing. Them and the Falcone's are the only people with enough muscle and brain power to pull this kind of thing off. Questioning all these other low lifes are a waste of time. I'm telling you Gordon, if this doesn't get sorted soon then there aint going to be a Gotham City left."

Gordon knew he was right. This was getting far out of hand. What annoyed him most however was that nothing had been left behind at the crime scenes. No threats, no clues and no pattern and the media was making it worse. At time where people were scared for their own safety and for their loved ones safety all these media outlets could do was promote the chaos and fear. Sometime he thought that they relished in it. Innocent people missing or dead and it's a field day for the news corporations.

* * *

"An unprecedented amount of missing persons reports have been submitted to the Gotham City Police Department yet they still fail to answer any of them. Mayor Chesterfield and Commissioner Loeb refused to answer any questions put forward to them today by our news team. Surly this only reinforces the idea that they are struggling to keep up with current matters. Various support groups for body snatched victims have demanded that outside help is needed, going as far as saying The National Guard or Army should get involved. The group has even began to verbally attack Gotham's masked avenger, claiming that even he has done nothing to help. This is one reporter who has to agree with the support groups. Where is our Dark Knight during this epidemic?"

* * *

It was midnight at warehouse fifteen on the Gotham Docks. Inside were a dozen men, all with guns and all sorting through various crates that were filled with stuffed toy animals, sculptures and hardback books. This of course was all a front, it was what was inside these items that they had come for. Various drugs in powder or pill form were wrapped up in small plastic bags stuffed deep within. The men ripped off the heads of the stuffed toys, smashed the statues and opened the hollowed out books to see the drugs just sitting there. As if they were proud of making it past all the security checkpoints they'd been through.

"We need to get all this sorted out quick, put into piles then loaded up on the trucks." One of the men ordered, the leader of this group. "We don't want to end up like those other guys, so lets move it."

"What other guys he talking about Joey?" One of the men asked.

Joey leant towards him and whispered. "Load of Maroni's men got slaughtered the other night. They were found by the man himself. Apparently he dumped all the bodies to hide it from the press and cops."

"How the hell did that happen?"

Joey chuckled. "No one knows man, it wasn't any of us and Falcone didn't put out the order. All I know is that who ever did this ain't the squeamish type."

As that last word was uttered there was a small ping sound and the warehouse went dark and everyone froze on the spot.

"It's just the power," Their leader said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I'll go take a look at the power box." He pulled out his mobile phone. The screen lit up but was nowhere near as much light as he thought he get off it. He cursed to himself trying to hold back his fear.

A loud thud echoed through the warehouse and for some reason darkness magnified it. Much like when you're home alone at night and the tiniest bump sounds like the heavens moving and all manner of thoughts enter your head. A series of gun fire bursts shattered the silence and illuminated the far corner of the warehouse.

Outside in the cold night air sat a masked figure on top of a rusted brick-red crane. He lowered his pair of small futuristic looking binoculars and leant forwards as if ready to pounce. "Robin, report status."

The voice answered over his in-suit communication system. "I'm at the main generator room and someone seems to have beaten us to the punch, boss. Two knocked out guards and wires cut for warehouse 15."

"I'm going in."

"I'm coming ba-"

He cut Robin off as he jumped from the crane, wings wide open, the haunting figure looked like a giant bat against the gloomy and dark landscape with only the moon as a light source. He glided towards the warehouse and crashed through the skylight. Glass flying everywhere and occasionally catching the moon light which gave it a bizarre shine.

It was still pitch black within the warehouse. Batman switched his night vision on. Once his eyes adjusted what he saw made his heart almost forget to beat. Twelve bodies laid strewn about the place with various limbs cut off, stab wounds to the neck, chest and face along with several bullet wounds.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A calm voice said.

Batman looked up and saw a man standing in front of him. He had chin length scraggly hair and was wearing a black suit with a long black overcoat. His most striking feature was what appeared to be a scar on his forehead shaped as a religious cross. He smiled and held out his arms. "The Dark Knight himself." His voice was deep and every word was precisely pronounced yet at the same time slightly disjointed.

"Who are you?" Batman questioned.

"My name is Deacon. I am a saviour."

"Of what?"

"Of Gotham." He replied half smiling devilishly. "I am here to rid Gotham of its crime and teach its citizens to stand up."

"You murdered them all." Batman growled in anger.

Deacon seemed to ignore this and carried on speaking. "I thank you, Dark Knight, for implanting my vision in to the many minds of Gotham. However your means and methods have proved unsuccessful in its cleansing. I offer you this chance to join my order and learn from my teachings."

"How did you kill all these men?"

He laughed, it echoed around the warehouse. "No, not me, it was my children. They acted upon my wish and carried out my will."

"What do you mean your children?" Batman asked whilst slowly pulling out a batarang from his belt.

"They joined my order, the innocent and weak who prayed for a miracle to end their fear and suffering. I granted them that wish."

"You're the body snatcher?"

"No. I merely recruited them for a greater purpose. A purpose you could fully achieve in my order."

"This is my city." Batman barked. "Go back to your order and leave before I force you." He pulled out his batarang, ready to hurl it, but Deacon was one step ahead and pulled out a small grenade shaped object from behind his back. A blinding flash lit up the warehouse. Batman shielded his eyes and switched his night vision off but still received a sharp searing pain through his skull and coloured spots in front of his eyes.

"Childish threats. You rejected my offer. Goodbye, Dark Knight." Deacon said whilst vanishing from sight.

Once his vision returned Batman looked up whilst still brandishing his batarang. _No point scanning._ He thought. _He'll be gone now. Damn flashbang, I should have expected that. Rookie mistake. Stupid._

Sirens began to wail in the distance. Batman aimed his grappling gun and zipped out of the skylight only to see Robin just landing on top of the roof next to him.

"Where the hell were you?" Batman grunted.

"Making my way back from the main generator. After you cut me off I decided to scan the area for clues. There was nothing. No finger prints, or incriminating evidence."

_He's learning. _"We need to get back to the car." Batman ordered. "The cops are coming and I don't want to explain why there are twelve dead bodies in there."

"What?" Robin questioned in disbelief whilst they jumped from rooftop to loading container.

"They were slaughtered. Someone named Deacon is behind the body snatching. He must be using them as soldiers to carry out his work. Something about cleansing the city."

The police cars zoomed past the two vigilantes who hid within the shadows.

"He got away didn't he?" Robin said.

For a moment Batman didn't answer. "Just get back to the car." He snapped.

By the time they reached it the dock was surrounded by cop cars. It was almost like they had come down in full force ready for some kind of war. Batman turned on his engine which roared like a wild animal. The headlights shone a blinding beam. Several of the officers spotted him and began to talk into their radios, presumably calling for back up. One cop car drove straight in front of Batman's car hoping to block it.

Batman smiled maliciously and turned to Robin who looked back worried. "Hold on." he said.

* * *

A/N: Thank you greatly to ckorkows, Blue-Inked Frost and Darkwinter999 for your help. (I recommend you read their work)


	2. Gotham Reborn Part II

_A religious freak who believes to be cleansing the city, purging it of scum and villainy. He's going about it wrong. You don't kill them. No, that's the easy way out. You make them suffer. You show them true fear and haunt them for the rest of their days. Heh. You scare them good. So much so that every shadow they come across, every little bump they can't explain makes their heart beat faster, their palms sweat and body tremble. You let them know that I'm watching. Always watching. But he wants to kill them. Hmm... Amateur. _

It was as if the metal was screaming as Batman drove through the police cars. Knocking them aside like they were toys. His car had a hardened exterior, a special combination of metals and fibres that Wayne Enterprises had developed for the military. It could withstand bullets, small explosions and anything a misguided police officer could throw at it.

Batman couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how weak the police were compared to him. They were supposed to be able to protect the city from whatever it hurled at them, but they seemed to struggle with a man dressed as a Bat in an armoured car. He sped off narrowly missing various large containers and driving over several cop cars in the process.

Robin looked on in horror. He didn't understand why Batman was giving the "supposed" good guys this kind of treatment. Almost sensing his distress Batman said.

"They'll be fine. We can't risk being followed back to the cave."

"So we're destroying them instead?" Robin protested. "These are the good guys, right?"

"Over seventy percent of the GCPD is corrupt. Officers taking bribes to look the other way, loose a piece of vital evidence or suddenly forget the perpetrators face. You can't trust any of them."

Robin thought back to that night his parents were murdered. How the police took him to the station and just told him to sit down and wait. They pushed him to one side as if he wasn't important. None of them realising that his parents had just died right in front of his eyes. He was all alone until one person came up to him.

_"Hey, my name is Jim. You're Richard, right?"_

_"My dad was Richard, __m__y name's Dick." _

_"I need to ask you a favour Dick. I need you to be brave and strong. I know a terrible thing has happened to you but I need ask you if you saw who did this." _

_"Why did he kill them?" _

_"I don't know, son. But I'll promise you I'll find them." _

"What about Gordon?" He asked solemnly. "What about him?"

The sound of a gun shot's echoed through Batman's head. Then he saw two bodies fall to the filthy ground and the overwhelming feeling of being alone. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel of the car. His world seemed to slow down and almost freeze as he relived that memory. They memory that still haunted his thoughts and no matter what he did would still return and torture him.

_A gun shot, then another. Two bodies hit the floor with a dull thud. The murderer runs away into the night. Darkness consuming him like a demon using it to his advantage. Fear, pain and loneness._

_"It's going to be okay."_

_"He killed them__,__ officer. My __m__ommy and __d__addy are dead and it's all my fault." _

_"It's not your fault. He pulled the trigger. He's responsible for his own actions."_

_"I want them back, please."_

_"I know and I'm so sorry. I promise we'll find the guy who did this."_

_"Thank you__,__ officer."_

_"Call me Jim."_

"Look out!" Robin shouted, shaking Batman out of his trance.

He violently turned the wheel sideways narrowly avoiding a huge shipping container. Batman stamped down on the throttle increasing the speed as it crashed through the wooden fencing that was supposedly meant to keep people out. Thanks to the traffic and a few sharp turns Batman easily lost the rest of the cars following him.

"That was close." Robin said breathing out a sigh of relief.

Batman didn't reply. He just looked straight ahead, his face more solemn than usual. The rest of the journey back to the cave was in silence, which it usually was but this time it was an awkward silence.

* * *

Underneath Gotham City sat one of the largest sewer systems record in history. They were used to smuggle prisoners during the 1789 Land War when Gotham had been divided over who owned what property. Gotham may have evolved since then but these sewers hadn't. Apart from a light here and a power box there much of it remained the same. Strong, sturdy and incredibly old. The things these sewers must have seen would be fascinating, but right now it saw the beginning of something new and also the likes of something it had never seen before.

Deacon stood in a large, hollowed out room. Rusted pipes jutted out from every angle, sludge dripped off them and splashed on to the floor.

"My children," he begun. In front of him stood the missing citizens of Gotham. There were hundreds of them. "The Dark Knight refused my offer. He is now considered an enemy of our cause. He is too weak minded and childish to fully realise what our goal is. Soon, the war will begin. We will purge the streets of the illness it unknowingly gave birth too. Anyone who stands in our way is considered a threat. The cleansing will begin and Gotham will be saved. We move on to phase three. Burn the corrupt heart out of Gotham."

His words were met with nothing but silence. His "children" just stood there staring at him with dull cow like eyes. They looked like zombies, ready to obey every single command issued to them. Deacon simply smiled back at them. A cocky gleefulness covering his face.

"And so it begins." He whispered.

Back at the cave Bruce sat at his computer which was made up of various screens and keyboards making a kind of super computer. The things it could do easily verified that status. Bruce had managed to hack everything he needed to keep an eye on Gotham. He would get direct responses of a breakout from Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. He'd also hacked the police communication channels and could hear everything they said. Within this cave he could see almost everything. But that was the problem, he was too focused on the mission to see what was right under nose.

"Master Grayson has retired for the night." Alfred told Bruce, the forever loyal butler of the Wayne family, or what was left of it anyway. "If I may Master Bruce," he continued. "I think what you're putting that boy through is wrong. He is still recovering from the death of his parents, and throwing him into this world is not helping him recover."

"What are talking about Alfred?" Bruce said not really paying attention. "I'm in this world and I'm fine."

"With all due respect sir, you're not."

Bruce turned round with a stern expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

"You live in a bloody cave. Upstairs is your home, a house that has sheltered many of a Wayne. Within it are the finest luxuries you could want, half the people in Gotham would kill for a manor like this. Yet you choose to spend your time down here in the dark."

"I'm not always down here."

"No, you're not. When you're not brooding down here you're out in Gotham beating criminals to a bloody pulp, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and now, it seems, you destroy police cars as well."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired of explaining his actions. "I had to get out of there without being followed. None of them were hurt. Most of them are corrupt, you know. Whose to say they didn't deserve what I did, or worse?"

Alfred shook his head, it pained him to hear these words coming out of Bruce's mouth.

"But who are you to decide what punishment they receive? You're not bound by rules like the police, or judges, or even lawyers. You're free to act however you see fit, but what happens when your vision becomes blurred. What happens when you lose control Master Bruce? What happens when a villain you're fighting does something so bad that you see no other choice but to kill him?"

A wave of sadness washed over Bruce's face, his voice went quiet and soft.

"I do this to protect others Alfred. I do it to make sure that no other child has to see his parents shot in front of his eyes and be left alone to suffer."

"But you weren't alone, I did everything in my power to help you and look after you. But it appears I just created a monster." Alfred said whilst turning his back on him and heading towards the lift that would take him back up to Wayne Manor.

"You didn't create the monster." Bruce called out. "You controlled it."

Bruce spun back round in his chair as the lift door closed on Alfred. He begun typing away, trying to push out all the thoughts rushing round his head. All the doubts and worried which transformed into pain and anger. _Focus on the mission. The war carries on. Deacon is out there with his army of innocents and I need to take him down, but at what cost? He plans to wipe out crime with a huge war, not so far from my goal. _

Bruce just stared at the computer screens, motionless and lost.

* * *

Someone else who was lost was Commissioner Loeb. Throughout his career he'd been able to get the answers he'd needed. Sure, the means of how he got them were sometimes frowned upon but he did it for the city. That was the main priority after all. The city always came first, no matter what the cost.

Loeb pushed the Mayor's office door wide open, not even knocking first. The Mayor looked even more fatigued than before.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Loeb leant over his desk and looked him square in the eye.

"This is a losing battle. Last night a dozen men were murdered at Gotham docks. When I say murdered I don't just mean the common bullet through the chest or head. I mean they were mauled by what could pass as a tiger. I cannot contain or control all this. Missing people, violently murdered scum bags-"

"Wait," the Mayor butted in. "Why were the "scum bags" killed?"

"We don't know, we presumed at first it was something to do with the drugs they had smuggled in. But nothing was missing, we found the ledger and everything was accounted for. This was a message and I think it's tied to the body snatching. Gotham needs to officially be code red."

"Do not tell me how to do my job." The Mayor told him, however he said it very monotonously, the same tone you use when you recite something that you don't give a damn about. "You will deal with this, I refuse to strike fear into the heart of Gotham. You are the police, so start policing."

"But this is getting out of control. I need more men, more funding."

Once again the Mayor lifelessly responded.

"We will not falter at this time of peril. Gotham looks to us for strength, for hope. We will not show them weakness and fear. Now leave my office, I have work to do."

Loeb didn't respond he just nodded in agreement and slammed the doors behind him. _Fine. _He thought. _Mayor wants this controlled then I'll do so, by whatever means necessary._

* * *

"Bruce?"

"Hm?" He looked up. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was. His mind had completely left his body, focused far too much on this Deacon character. He was at the Olive-Ritz, a highly prestigious restaurant where only the wealthiest of Gotham dinned. His company was none other then superstar reporter herself Vicki Vale. Known for her hard hitting journalism and killer looks, and tonight was no exception. Her long wavy red-orange hair sat gently around her pretty face which seemed to illuminate her dark deep green eyes. To top it all off she wore a white designer dress that had been tailored to her perfect body.

"I said I'm sorry for the other day. My editor forced me to cover this other story about drug smuggling, which I agree was very important to cover but it would have been nice if he'd given me a little more notice. Anyway, I'm here to talk about your new Modified Crops Project that Wayne Enterprises is developing."

"Funny." Bruce said smiling at her. He knew exactly how to flirt and charm a lady. He knew how to do it before he trained in reading and understanding body language. His father had always said he would grow up to be a ladies man and a gentleman, at least he got one part right.

"What is?" She asked.

"I didn't think anyone could make you do anything you didn't want too." He said whilst staring into her eyes. His piercing icy blue eyes seemed to cut straight through her.

"Well," she begun blushing slightly. "It takes a very special kind of man to make me do something I don't like."

"Well, I'm sure we could find something you do like."

Just as she was about to respond the sound of smashing glass echoed around the restaurant. Bruce looked up trying to pin point where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from every angle. Suddenly it went deadly silent. The glass crashing had stopped and everyone inside was too afraid to move, they were frozen to the spot with a calm before the storm feeling in their guts. A distinct hissing sound punctured the silence.

This was now enough to send people chaotically running in different directions looking for a way out. Bruce grabbed Vicki's arm and headed towards to fire escape whilst pushing past people. As Vicki looked behind whilst taking off her heels so she could run better, she saw a few people begin to collapse.

"Bruce!" She called out over the screaming.

He turned round and saw what was happening.

"It's knockout gas, cover your mouth and try to breath as little as possible."

Once they reached the fire escape he kicked the release bar only to find it to remain closed. He angrily kicked and shoulder barged the door but it still wouldn't open. He began to feel faint and the room had started spinning. He felt Vicki collapse onto the floor.

"Dammit." He coughed, struggling to remain conscious as his legs gave way and he also hit the floor with a thud.

Bruce felt a figure loom over him as he desperately tried to get back up. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head upwards. It was Deacon. His hair was tied back and he was wearing a black gas mask over his nose and mouth. Several of his "children" were wearing them as well as they begun to pick up bodies and carry them off. Bruce looked at his eyes, he could tell he was smiling underneath that mask. Just before his world went dark he heard Deacon say with inhuman delight.

"Goodnight, Mr. Wayne."

* * *

Thank you to my Beta: Nantalith. And also to Ragnelle.


	3. Gotham Reborn Part III

The repetitive sound of water dripping was the first thing Bruce heard as he begun to regain conscious. Then the dripping slowly mixed with the sound of footsteps echoing, his world was slowly coming back to life again as his senses awoke one by one. He opened his heavy eyelids, that seemed to want to stay shut, and saw that he was being dragged through the sewers. Puddles of murky water, where bits of rubbish floated, surrounded him along with the occasional diseased rat scuttling and hiding.

He carefully looked up and saw that he was being dragged by two of Deacon's children. He noticed that they seemed to have a vacant look on their faces, as if their bodies were performing the actions but their minds were off. A memory shot through his head, he'd seen this effect before on his travels around the world. When a combination of several rare flowers and a certain scorpion's venom were introduced to the system, the taker would be highly suggestible and act in a zombie like manner.

He mentally pinned this thought. His current objective was to escape from these two. Bruce sprung to life and easily broke their grip on him. He quickly knocked them out as painlessly as possible by using sleeper holds.

_Now where? __h__e thought looking around. _The tunnel gave no clue as to what way was what, it just looked never-ending. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout, followed by a creek and thump. It was like someone else was there. Gotham was old after all and full of ghosts.

Bruce exhaled slowly and pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons on the touch screen. A bat symbol, similar to the one on his costume, appeared and let out a small squeak. The screen now showed several tunnel roots within a hundred foot radius. The newest invention from Wayne Enterprises. Highly advanced sonar readings of the user's surroundings that was soon going to be released to the military. In a way this was the field test.

It didn't take Bruce long to find what he was looking for, which wasn't an exit. That would be the coward's way out, he told himself. He was looking for the man himself, the one that appeared to operated from under Gotham. He came across a wall that had been half caved in. As he peered inwards he saw Deacon and his many children, who were beginning to look like an army. They all carried a weapon of sorts, ranging from firearms to baseball bats.

_I can take them. They're just civilians. _Bruce told himself._ I doubt if the ones with gun__s__ have ever used something like that, and the ones with bats and broken bottles will be slow. They aren't trained killers. I just have to pick my moment._

"Children." Deacon announced, his voice booming with authority. "The time is upon us. We march into Gotham and liberate it of the filth it harbours. You kill all on sight who oppose us, but remember that our goal is to rid Gotham of the corrupt. It appears that some people truly can not be saved, redemption is no longer an option. They over stepped the line. We offered them a helping hand, and they bit us like the foolish animals they are."

Bruce leapt out from the shadows. Sprinting he pushed his way with ease up to Deacon. Surprise seemed to work best with his army. They reacted slowly and by then it was almost too late. Before Deacon could say anything, or even react Bruce kick him in the side of the ribs, then a kick to the knee which caused his leg to buckle. He finished with a solid punch to Deacon's chin. Bruce was sure he felt it rattle slightly on impact. His children finally began to move towards them, ready to defend their master albeit slightly late.

A gun fired, the bullet embedded itself into the wall just a few inches away from Bruce's head. He disarmed one of them who was wielding a baseball bat and used it to defend himself. However he soon realised that he was vastly outnumbered and trying to take them down with minimal harm was becoming difficult. Stray fists were starting to connect, a thump on his shoulder, kick to the knee and finally a bottle smashed on the back of his head. His world shook violently and a ringing noise screamed through his ears. It felt like it was strangling his brain, but he still fought.

Deacon's laugh slowly replaced the ringing in his ears as several arms grabbed him and held him in submission. As Bruce's arms were being pulled behind his back he felt chains being wrapped around his wrists.

"Bruce Wayne, so much fight in you. Who would have guessed the Prince of Gotham could move like that, hmm?" Deacon walked towards him as he checked his lip for blood. "I've seen those moves before, haven't I? The anger, the precision as you carry each one out. Did you forget that I had been watching you for a long time? I honestly had no idea when I brought you all down here. The guiltiest one of all. All the money and connections that you boast about, you pretend to help but only fuel the chaos. I need those connections and the money to fund this revolution. Donations are hard to come by after all."

Bruce struggled to break free only to have several more hands hold him back.

"Bruce, you need to calm down. All this anger will get you nowhere. By acting like a child you have revealed to me who you really are. I was wrong to think you were ready to join my order. A rage filled child like you has no place in Gotham's rebirth." Deacon looked Bruce square in the eyes. "You think yourself the best of what this city can offer? A pathetic boy that acts on impulse and treats his allies as something beneath him. You think you're the only creature that lives in the shadows? Can't you hear the others? Feverishly screaming and clawing themselves into existence so they can become the nightmares of men and women. Tonight, I plan to murder thousands, Bruce," he leant in closer and whispered into his ear. "I will stop the screaming."

"You won't get away with this." He warned Deacon who simply laughed in return.

"And who will stop me? You? The man who I have prisoner." Deacon pulled out a gun from inside his long trench coat and held it to Bruce's head.

"This isn't the first time a religious order has held a gun to someone's head for not complying." He remarked sarcastically.

Deacon pulled a disappointed face whilst signalling to his children to let go of him. "That was a childish remark. I wish you hadn't of said that."

"Why? Did it shake your faith?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"Why must we fight? Look at you. You've made yourself into a weapon to fight injustice, you turned your body into a powerhouse. Your mind is as sharp as those little toys you throw at people. But underneath all this, underneath the toys, the power, the good looks," Deacon ran his finger down the side of Bruce's cheek and smiled at how uncomfortable this made him. "Underneath all this, right deep down in your heart you thought the best way was to fight? Why? What was it that drove you to make that decision?"

"If you know me so well you should know."

"Ha. We are two very similar people from separates worlds, brought together by the same larger plan, a greater force. Let me show you something Bruce." Deacon holstered his gun and pulled out a small black case from the other side of his coat pocket. "You're not the only one with secret compartments you know." He opened up the case and took out a syringe. "I'm sure you had several ideas on how I recruited my children, I heard the media say I hypnotised them. But you and I both know that wouldn't be reliable enough. I needed something stronger to let them see the light, and it came in the form of this. Would you like to see how it works?"

As Deacon got closer to his neck with the syringe Bruce looked around for a way to escape but there were too many of Deacon's children pointing guns at him. They may be slow but it would only be a matter of seconds till they squeezed the trigger and an inevitable bullet would hit him. He could try to hold Deacon hostage and escape, but once again it would take too long to jump over his tightly bound hands and grab the madman. He had nowhere to run. Bruce felt the needle pierce his skin. Deacon had grabbed hold of his head and tilted it slightly whilst slowly injecting into the vain.

A cry of pain made Bruce jump slightly and caused Deacon to spin round, leaving the syringe hanging from Bruce's neck. A small dark red and green blur dropped from the ceiling and into the crowd of Deacon's children. "Get him!" Deacon shouted out. "The Boy Wonder has come to save..." A sharp quick punch to the face cut him off mid-sentence.

Bruce had managed to break one hand free from the chains, yank the half empty syringe out and was now running towards Robin. He shoulder barged his way past a few of the children. "We need to leave." He said.

"It's back this way." Robin told him whilst performing a spinning kick.

"Get after them!" Deacon shouted. "The rest of you, we begin our attack. Move out!" He ordered, more resembling an army general then a religious herald.

"Can you remember the way out?" Bruce asked as they ran away from their pursuers.

"First off, you're welcome for rescuing you, and second, yes I can. You're not the only one with a photographic memory."

"How did you find me?" Bruce questioned whilst dragging him around a corner where a small part of the wall had been hollowed out.

"Me and Alfred tracked your phone signal after we heard the restaurant had been attacked. I can't believe you have your own network provider." Robin whispered.

They both jumped out at their followers. Bruce kicked the legs away form one of them whilst slamming the palm of his hand into another's jaw and taking him down with solid punch. He then proceeded to dispatch the one on the floor with a swift kick to the jaw.

Robin slide under the open legs of one of them and jumped onto his back. He squeezed his neck tightly whilst counting to himself and remembering his training. This was his first sleeper hold he'd performed. The body crumbled to the floor. _Still breathing, bonus. _He thought to himself. He easily took the next one down with a series of five consecutive spinning kicks. The bodies lay there as the two of them ran towards the exit.

"We need to get back to the cave. How did you get here?" Bruce asked whilst climbing up a ladder and pushing the manhole cover open. His answer was just a few inches away from him. They'd both come up in to an alley where the car was parked. "You drove?"

"How else was I supposed to get here? I used to practise driving my dad's car. Don't worry, I didn't crash the Batmobile... much."

"The what?" Bruce asked as he got inside.

"The Batmobile, that's what I'm calling it." Robin told him.

Bruce looked at him for a second as he turned the engine on, then stamping down on the accelerator. "Stupid name." He mumbled.

It didn't take long until they were back at the cave. Bruce had narrowly avoided several oncoming collisions, caused a minor pile up and dented a fire hydrant. Robin noticed his driving seemed more reckless than usual, but this wasn't because he was in a hurry but more like he couldn't keep up. His reaction rate seemed slightly slower.

Once in the cave Bruce practically threw himself out of the car and hurried towards the computer with Robin in tow. He pulled his tie off and undid several of his shirt buttons as well as throwing his expensive designer dinner jacket on the floor.

"Are you hurt Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he picket up his jacket and hung it over the back chair that sat in front of the computer.

"I'm fine." Bruce replied whilst typing furiously on the keyboard. "I need you to search for Deacon, monitor the police frequency and hack into key CCTV cameras. I need eyes and ears all over this city." Bruce ordered as he headed towards a reinforced glass and metal case where his armor hung.

"Any places you want me to look for him in particular?" Alfred asked.

"Try anything with significant connection to crime." Bruce called back.

"Well, that narrows it down." Alfred mumbled sarcastically whilst typing. "No reported disturbances at Arkham or Blackgate." He pressed a button on the keyboard and several live CCTV pictures popped up on the other screens. "The camera feeds show nothing out of the ordinary either. We need to narrow down the search criteria." Alfred turned round to see Batman now walking back towards him.

"I think the police have picked something up." Robin said as he pushed the two of them aside and brought up the radio scanner on all of the screens.

They listened to the rushed and somewhat chaotic broadcast which crackled and hissed. Something was wrong with the signal and was cutting off various words, but Batman heard just the right amount. He ran to his car without saying a word to either of them. Robin huffed and ran towards the car as well which was already powering up to once again speed off. He didn't understand why Batman couldn't just say the words "come on".

"Where are we going boss?" Robin asked.

"You'll see." Was Batman's only answer.

This was something else that annoyed him. It seemed like he got some kind of kick from withholding information. _Why is he always trying to be this mysterious idiot. Thinking he's cool by not telling me his plans. Maybe I should freak him out by pretending I can read his mind. _Robin thought as he folded his arms and sat quietly.

"You need to be on your guard." Batman told Robin. "Eyes open and aware of your surroundings."

"Why, where are we going?" He asked again.

_Let's see how smart the kid is. "What's Deacons goal?"_

_Robin rolled his eyes. Another one of his stupid tests. "He wants to end crime."_

"So where would he go?"

"I dunno, Blackgate?"

_"No." Batman snapped. "Think. He's obsessed with bringing an end to crime in Gotham. Where would you start?" Stupid kid, why doesn't he just think? He doesn't focus enough. He'll end up as a liability._

Robin racked his brain trying to figure out where Deacon would be, preferably before they got there, he didn't even look out the window for possible clues._ Obsessed with ending crime. Not Blackgate because the bad guys are already in there. Their "crime" has sort of ended. Maybe something to do with GCPD because they aim to prevent crime? No. Come on think. To end crime you'd have to strike out big time. Make everyone fear you, make crime fear you. So the biggest criminal in Gotham. I got it! "_The Falcone Estate!" He blurted out whilst turning to Batman for some form of well done.

"Yes."He said bluntly._ Not bad, took him a while._

Robin huffed and shook his head. He didn't know why he tried to fool himself that he'd actually get congratulated for something.

* * *

Within the Falcone Estate all hell had broken loose. Deacons children were tearing the place apart piece by piece. No longer did it look grand and majestic but more like a bomb had hit it. Priceless artwork had been thrown across the various rooms. Tables had been upturned and used as a make shift cover. Anything that wasn't rooted to the ground had been destroyed or used as a weapon.

The Falcone family themselves had been to fighting back their attackers along with their outmatched personel security. At one point it had seemed like all was lost until the police came foolishly rushing in head first at their own cost, taking most of the heat off the family. Carmine Falcone had locked himself in his office cursing his own hubris. He never thought something like this was possible. He always thought his home was the one place that didn't require steel lined doors, silent alarms or panic rooms. At worst his security would be able to deal with whatever the problem that came up. He thought he was safe in Gotham, because Gotham feared him, but clearly someone hadn't got the message.

A heavy thump shook his door. His eyes fixed on it, not even blinking. As he fingered his gun in his right hand it gave off a slight sense of protection, a small feeling of control in this situation. Another thump almost rattled the door off its hinges. Falcone's grip tightened on his gun. This time the door flew open, bits of splintered wood flung everywhere. One of Deacon's children tumbled in whilst on top of Falcone's bodyguard. He raised his gun towards Falcone who hesitated slightly. It wasn't much but enough to receive a cold hard bullet that tore threw the muscle and soft tissue of his shoulder. Falcone grunted in pain and grasped the wound as blood slowly trickled out, staining his suit.

Deacon casually walked in. He no longer looked like the twisted vicar, but more like an undercover agent. Still wearing all black but this time underneath his coat was a bullet proof vest. His trousers tucked into military looking boots that were covered in mud.

"They make quite the mess, don't they?" Deacon said whilst looking around his office at the various books and sculptures. "It's a shame because this is a very beautiful place." He walked over to Falcone's desk and picked up a small silver rimmed picture frame and looked at it. "You love your family, don't you?"

Falcone didn't reply. He just sat there staring at Deacon, still clutching his arm and trying desperately to ignore the pain and power on through. He knew it wouldn't be long until the loss of blood and shock hit him.

"You don't have to answer. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Just as I'm sure you can see many things when you look into mine. The eyes are a window to the soul. Through yours I can see everything, every last crime you've committed. You don't remember me do you?" He whispered.

"Should I?" Falcone snorted.

Deacon stared at him. For a split second there was that feeling of not knowing what would happen next, a moment that time seemed to forget about.

"No, you're an old man now. I was young at the time."

He pulled Falcone's chair out from under the desk and pushed it against the wall. Deacon leant in and gripped the each side of his head with an almost talon like crushing power.

"But you looked into my eyes. You saw my soul." He paused and breathed deeply, slightly shaking, before letting go. "This is what you made me, Father." He said with an underlying sarcastic tone. "You made me a teacher of sorts."

Deacon grabbed his arm and threw him towards the doorway. Falcone grunted in pain once again as his wound collided with the wall leaving a blood stain upon it.

"Lesson number one, I can hurt you old man."

Falcone received another shove out through the door and fell on top of his solid oak stair baluster.

"Second lesson," he proudly announced over the chaos of the continued fighting on the ground floor. "I can easily bring an end to you and all your filthy decadent ways."

Deacon grabbed him by the collar and began to lean him over the edge, it was quite a drop below onto the solid marble flooring.

"Third and final lesson," he paused. "More of a gospel truth, I am the light of Gotham."

"And I'm its darkness." A voice growled from behind him.

Deacon spun round and saw a huge gloved fist fly straight towards his face. As it connected he felt his jaw creak and grind. Deacon blindly reached out for Batman with both hands, the pain violently throbbing. Batman knocked them away, head butted him and booted him in the chest. He fell to the floor groaning and coughing. Batman looked at Falcone who was almost completely white now along with one side of his suit almost completely red.

"Robin." He called out. "Patch him up as best you can, take him out the back way and leave him there. Paramedics will be here soon."

"Yes boss." He replied with a nod of the head as he tore a sleeve off Falcones suit and applied pressure.

Batman looked back up to see that Deacon was running down the hallway and into one of the many rooms. He chased after him, blood pumping through his system, feet pounding against the floor and still haunted by this strange and unexplained feeling of faintness. He knew that Deacon needed to be stopped here, tonight, otherwise chaos would fully engulf Gotham. Batman kicked open the door, only to have a sold metal lamp thrown at him by Deacon who proceeded to run into the next room via another door that joined the two. Batman pulled out two small black spheres from his belt and threw them into the room. Thick white smoke began to pour out with a hissing noise. It wasn't long until the whole of the surprisingly large room was engulfed. It was like stepping into another realm via some kind of mystical shroud.

Deacon coughed and spluttered. He covered his mouth and waved his hand about, desperately trying to scatter the smoke. He could feel his heart pumping faster. Rapping against his chest, wanting to escape. It wasn't due to the running but to fear. He was so close at achieving his goal. Once Falcone had been taken out everyone else would follow suit. Deacon bumped into a small side table and cursed to himself, but then he saw what was on top of it, an old candle stick holder, it looked as if it had been carved from gold. He picked it up and examined it closely through the smoke. Deacon smiled. It was none other than the son of God himself upon the cross. _He died for our sins. _Deacon thought. _And now you will for yours__,__ Batman._

Whilst Batman had been chasing Deacon, Robin had managed to put Falcone down against the side of his house just as the ambulances were pulling up the drive along with several other squad cars and riot trucks. The fight had slowly began to spread outside. Several of Deacon,s children ran up to Falcone and Robin, wielding makeshift weapons.

Robin jumped and kicked, bouncing around like a rubber ball. He knew that he didn't have a psychical advantage over most, or in fact all, enemies. But he was far more acrobatic than them. Batman had taught him to use that to his advantage. He was more agile, and quicker then they were.

Robin ducked and dived as they swung their weapons, timing it just right so they'd hit each other. It wasn't long until they were on the floor unconscious.

"Get me to the damn ambulance." Falcone grunted.

"A please wouldn't kill you." Robin replied. "In fact it would probably save you."

Falcone gritted his teeth tightly. "How about you take me there and I won't cut your thumbs off."

"You're not in the position to make threats." Robin said as his placed his boot on the bullet wound and pressed down. Falcone let out a scream of pain. _This is probably something Batman would do, got to show him I'm like Batman and not to be screwed with._ Robin took his boot off and waved towards several of the paramedics to get their attention. "Lucky you. The cavalry has arrived."

"The hell do you think you are kid?" Falcone spluttered, a mixture of anger and pain.

"I'm Robin, and I'll be watching." _Yeah, just like Batman._

Back upstairs Deacon was swinging the solid candle holder through the smoke, hoping it would connect with Batman's head.

"I know you're in here, Bruce. Hiding in the smoke, waiting to pounce on me like some feral predator of the wild. It's childish really. You're playing an over-glorified game of hide and seek."

"Then why are you scared?" A deep gravely voice replied back.

Deacon spun round trying to find where it came from.

"Human nature I suppose, which is what this all comes down to. Tell me, Bruce, did you find that you were questioning yourself?"

There was no reply. The smoke still clung to the air like a bad smell. Deacon suspected Batman had closed the door to isolated it.

"Oh, so you did," he carried on. "Our goal is the same, we both wish to rid this city of crime. Yet you chose to hide behind self-deprecating rules. You waste your talent, you save the sinners."

"If you kill them, you become them." Batman replied. "They win. I don't choose to save them, I plan to make them suffer."

"Nobility in one so dark and broken. All it would take is one little flick and your views would shatter. You're a man facing an inevitable demise."

"No. You choose to kill because it's simple and fear that they would otherwise rise up to you. You lack the heart to see your mission to the end. It's childish really, a man hiding behind an invisible force, unable to admit and own up to his decisions."

Deacon swung the candle holder with increased violence, Batman's words were beginning to cut into him.

"You would rather become a murderer then a healer. A weak man with an even weaker cause. Truth is, you lack faith."

Deacon roared out in rage and swung the candle holder wildly. He heard a soft thump from behind him and swung towards that direction, the hit connected with Batman's head. His cowl was strong enough to protect his him from serious damage, but he was still left with blurred vision and pulsating pain. Batman cursed to himself that he'd given away his position by not being careful enough. Deacon brutally and mercilessly swung his weapon from side to side, each blow crashing painfully against Batman's body. His unbridled rage had caught him off guard and he was now paying for it. Batman raised his arms up desperately trying to block the strikes.

"How dare you challenge my faith!" Deacon roared.

Batman finally grabbed the candle holder and pulled it towards him whilst turning his body away from Deacon and elbowing him in the face. Deacon dropped it and went to kick Batman who smashed the candle holder against his knee then the side of his chest and finally against his face.

Deacon fell to the floor in pain. Batman threw the holder towards the window which shattered upon impact. The smoke slowly started to dispersed once the cold wind blew inside.

"This is over Deacon. You've been beaten." Batman said, still trying to shake off the earlier blows which added to his already weak feeling.

"You think I'm beaten? You expect to me to simply give up on my crusade and call off my children?"

Batman walked over to Deacon and hauled him up off the floor by his collar.

"I have the hand of God on my side." He laughed.

A sharp stabbing pain tore through Batman's abdomen. He let go of Deacon to see his knife sticking out of his body. Deacon maliciously ripped it out causing Batman to howl in agony and fall to his knees, gripping the wound.

"I didn't want to have to do that. I wanted you to see me save Gotham." Deacon crouched down in front of him and pulled back his mask to revile a slightly pale and bruised Bruce Wayne. Deacon looked him with genuinely sad eyes. "We are so alike. Broken little boys." He sighed and pushed down on his shoulder as he got back up. "Stand up Bruce."

Strangely he began to feel his muscles move, in his mind he wanted to stay on the floor but his legs were forcing him to get up.

"Come on, I know you can do it. Stand up." Deacon ordered once again.

Bruce now stood in front of him with a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face.

"Don't you remember? My chemicals are working. It seems enough of them got in to your system. Do you see the truth now? The only way to save Gotham is by destroying it. Sometime you have to sacrifice for the greater good." Deacon placed the knife in Bruce's hand. "For the greater good, Bruce."

"No." He grunted in defiance.

"Now, kill me."

The muscles in his arm tensed and began to spasm. Bruce gritted his teeth, desperately trying to stop himself.

"Do it!" Deacon shouted. "I will become a hero to my children, cemented in to their psyche as a martyr. Kill me, then bathe in my blood and command my children. You can save Gotham, Bruce. All you need is to experience the power of taking a life. The feeling as it twists your views and grabs hold of you. Changing what you thought was right and wrong. The idea that implants itself deep within and allows you to realise it is the only course of action!"

Bruce grunted as every possible emotion bombarded him all at once. He was about to break his code, he was going to kill and end another human being's life. Worst of all, deep down it all made sense. By killing the enemy others could be saved from their actions. Bruce felt the familiar lost feeling once again.

_Dull overcast sky swirled above the foreboding graveyard that reeked of pain and loss. There stood an eighteen year old Bruce Wayne. Tears in his eyes, tightened fists and a heavy heart. _

_"You tried to help them and save them, and they walked right up and stabbed you in the heart. You showed them kindness and warmth and it took you away from me. I promise I'll look after Gotham like you tried. I'll punish the ones that prey on the weak and fearful, I'll show them what lives in the darkness and that they can no longer hide there. I love you both of you, and I'll make you proud. I promise."_

That memory resonated strongly in Bruce's head. His words swirling round like enraged maelström, giving him strength and a moment's clarity. He fought the toxin and the viper like words Deacon had implanted, and threw the knife away.

"No." Deacon exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am not your puppet." Bruce roared. He grabbed Deacon and head butted him then threw him into the near by wall. He pulled his mask back over his face again, his voice instantly becoming dark and gravely. "I'm the fear that lives in the shadows and claws it away, waiting to be released on the guilty, waiting to punish them. Gotham spat me out from the pits of hell to save it. Who are you to deny _my_ work?"

"Impossible." Deacon mumbled in fear.

Batman kicked open to door Deacon stood next too. He grabbed his collar and threw him back out into the hallway and began to drag Deacon back to the main lobby of the mansion. Several beaten and broken bodies lay sprawled out along to the way, bodies from both sides of the conflict. As they reached the lobby Batman held Deacon up by his hair. "Stand down!" He shouted. "Your leader is defeated. This ends now!"

Deacon's children immediately stopped what they were doing and all slowly turned to face Batman in sync, which sent a slight chill down his spine. They began to walk up the stairs, slowly at first but gaining speed.

Deacon started to laugh manically.

"You have no idea what you've done. You've doomed us. The hero who was so eager to save the day did so without all the facts at his disposal."

"What have you done?" Batman questioned him sharply.

Deacon's children began to attack them both. More than they could handle, fists flew from every angle, bombarding them. Batman fell to the floor, blood dripping from his stab wound, his life slowly ebbing away. He could just see Deacon, who was also on the floor and made out the words.

"Brucie didn't save the day."

Then his world turned to darkness.

* * *

"And our top story tonight continues to be the disappearance of cult leader Deacon Blackfire, who has been accused of master minding the spree of body snatching, along with drugging the victims and the short lived attack on the Falcone Estate. However, authorities have yet to find his body after several on site officers and paramedics witnessed him being carried out into the nearby forest of the Falcone Estate by the aforementioned drugged victims nicknamed his "children". The businessman and owner of the Estate, Carmine Falcone, suffered a non-fatal bullet wound to the shoulder. He is currently recuperating in Gotham General Hospital. It was also reported that none other than The Batman and Robin were also at the scene, their current involvement has yet to be seen..."

* * *

Bruce sat in the cave, drifting in and out of sleep. Alfred had patched up his knife wound and diagnosed him as concussion free. Despite being urged to go to the hospital he refused. He said that his lost blood would soon be replaced by his body and that he could handle it. All manner of thoughts swum through his head that would be slightly pushed to the side as a voice blared over the police radio saying that they found one of the missing persons in the park, side of the road or in the doorway of an abandoned building unconscious and unharmed. The names would flood in. Paul, Steven, Lorraine, Mitchell, Sarah. All of them with no memory of what happened to Deacon.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. _The poison is still in their systems, and in mine too. I'll need to make antidotes and somehow disperse them to the infected. Perhaps Wayne Enterprises will take an interest in saving the city once again. Robin was out numbered, he could have been killed, lucky the boy made it out with only a few scratches. Lucky he pulled me to the car. I should thank him, he proved useful, he's finding the beast deep within._

He typed something into his computer. Bruce had made a small file on what information he could find of Deacon, something he should have done before all this got out of hand. _I still have much to learn. Deacon was right. I was rash, childish and had no plan. I got lucky ending it. I still don't understand why they turned on him. A side effect of the drug maybe, similar to if a germ attacks the body the cells destroy it. I defeated him and they viewed him as an enemy maybe._

Bruce causally pressed the same button over again. Flicking over various files, until he spotted something. His eyes narrowed and he leant forward in his chair, Bruce read out what he saw in his mind. _Deacon Blackfire spent several years under the tutorship of one Doctor Karl Hellfern at a Private School located within Metropolis named Hilmorn's. Doctor Hellfern was later discharged and disappeared after alleged criminal activities. Several students and fellow teachers complained that he was abusing his advanced knowledge of Chemical Engineering. _

Bruce folded his arms and stared deeply at the computer screen. _The war continues._

* * *

Thank you to beta Nantalith and the grand reviews I've received.


	4. Natura Hominis Part I

"I do not care for your pathetic ideals, Batman." The voice was labored with heavy breathing and distorted by the thick black gas mask that covered his face, giving off a skull like effect. "Gotham's soul has already been lost, years before both of us showed up."

Batman stared at the madman in front of him who was covered in shadows. But it was the gas mask that drew the most attention. It had been fashioned to strike fear into the heart of anyone unlucky enough to lay eyes upon it. The only part of flesh that was on show was the top and back of the madman's bald head which was pale and scar ridden.

Batman pulled on the chains, desperately hoping for them to snap but to no avail. He was bound to a metal chair that had been drilled into the concrete ground. Several wires stuck out his chest where his armor had been hacked away, leaving a few small cuts and bruising. _There is always a way out. _He'd tell himself. "Let Robin go." Batman said calmly.

"No. He must be punished as well. You both interfered with my operation. But you, I will enjoy hurting you." He hissed. His voice filled with suppressed anger and venom. "You sent Deacon to his grave. My student. My boy. You killed him."

"Am I supposed to feel regret?" Batman said emotionless.

"Of course not. You're supposed to scream for me." He pressed a red button on the small cube shaped device in his hand. A surge of electricity pulsed through Batman's chest, causing him to scream in pain. He could feel his heart twisting and shaking, his lungs felt as if they had been signed.

"I can keep this going for hours, until your heart stops." He threatened. "In all honestly, I'd rather you keep fighting. I would love to see the moment your heart explodes."

"I'm not afraid of you." Batman said out of breath, one shock had nearly killed him and this madman was talking about repeating the act all night. "I can take whatever you throw at me." He knew this was lying, but Batman doesn't give up.

"Ah, the arrogance of a man who sees himself as something more than what he truly is. You will not stop my operation. By tomorrow night I will have control over Gotham and you will be wondering how it all came to pass. It's because you were too weak minded to see the future. Just as I taught Deacon, the world is a corrupt and decaying place. Who are we to deny to the true nature of men."

Batman looked up and into what he guessed were an actual pair of human eyes behind the mask. "You supplied that madman with the chemicals he needed. You almost destroyed Gotham. That is the nature of monsters!"

He pressed the button again and the electricity tore away at his organs like a mad dog. Batman's world began to grow dark. The pain was too much for him and he was beginning to black out. The last words he heard belonged to the mad doctor.

"The world is comprised of monsters Batman. We all have one deep within. Tell me something hero, would you still be willing to lay your life down for a city full of beasts? Let's find out shall we?"

* * *

** HEROES AMONG US**

THE DARK KNIGHT

AND

ROBIN THE BOY WONDER

* * *

Twenty Years Ago

"But why did they do that?" Asked a young wide eyed and care free Bruce Wayne.

"Because they weren't themselves, Bruce." His father told him.

Bruce, Thomas and Martha Wayne all sat outside in their garden on the vivid green grass. It looked more like their own personal park than a garden. Huge defiant oak trees sat proudly along several corners. Various types of beautiful flowers were scattered randomly throughout, they all ranged from different colours. Blue, yellow, pink, violet and red to name but a few. Bruce's Mother claimed to know all the names of them, much to his disbelief. But right now he didn't care about that; there was a different question on his mind.

"But why?" He asked again tugging on his father's arm.

"Because," Thomas began, struggling for a suitable answer. "Gotham has a strange effect on people." He trailed off.

"Not everyone is like us Bruce." Martha told him, helping Thomas out. "You were born into wealth and luxury. A lot of people aren't, some struggle to make enough money to feed their family."

"But I thought we helped them." Bruce said disheartened.

"We do." Thomas told him whilst putting his hand on his shoulder. "But we can't help everyone. The reason that man stole wasn't because he was bad, or found it fun, it was much worse than that. It was because he had no other choice. I've seen so many people like that before. Their circumstances have brought out the worst in them, through no fault of their own. Some people find no other way than to let the beast out."

"Everyone has a choice don't they, Thomas?" Martha said with a look on her face as if to say 'he's only a child, remember'.

"Yes, they do." He quickly corrected himself.

For some reason those words seemed to stick with Bruce, despite not fully understanding why. 'The beast inside, when good men are forced to do badly.'

_ A gun shot and then another. Two bodies hit the floor with a dull thud. The murderer runs away into the night. Darkness consuming him like a demon using it to his advantage. Fear, pain and loneliness. A raging beast that had fought its way to the surface came out screaming and calling for blood. Sometimes, there is only darkness._

* * *

Bruce woke with a jolt, his breathing was heaving and sweat laced his brow as if it was a summer's day. He looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly. _The hands of a man. I'm not that boy. It was just a dream… a nightmare._

Bruce wiped his forehead and looked at his surroundings. He was still in the cave, sat in front of the computer. He had thought it was the one place he was safe from the dreams, apparently not. He tapped the space bar on the keyboard and the screens lit up once again, the light slightly blinding him at first. A message on the screen read 'Analysis Complete'. Bruce had taken a sample of his own blood in hopes of finding out what drugs Deacon had used on him and the others.

As he clicked the message a small list popped up on screen. _Turns out I was right about the main ingredient being a plant. Not the one I had originally thought it to be. Hmm… interesting. The drug had been laden with chemical substitutes. I haven't even heard of any of these, which should be impossible. The ones I have can only be found from certain places in the world. Germany, South Africa, Mongolia, Iran. I doubt Deacon formulated them; you'd need an expert level knowledge to get the toxin just powerful enough. Luckily his old mentor fits that category. _

Bruce typed another command on his keyboard and hit enter. By the time he was ready Dick had just exited the lift leading to the cave with his phone in hand.

"I really hope this is important. I'm midway through a big boss battle on my game." He said.

"Suit up." Batman told him. "We've got work to do."

"Awesome!" Dick smiled as he ran towards his costume case and hurriedly put it on. "More bad guy to kick in!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"We need to visit Gordon first." Batman said as he climbed into the car.

"Seriously? I thought you said no cops could be trusted?"

Batman looked thoughtful. "We need someone on the inside; he might be the shining light in the dark."

"And if you're wrong?" Robin asked as he bounced into the car, full of young energy.

"I'm never wrong." Batman snorted. _If I'm wrong, then there's no hope in this city._

The two shoot off down the tunnel that lead out from a pitch black cave entrance, guarded by a retractable rock door.

_He loves to show off._ Robin thought whilst rolling his eyes. _But I really do hope he isn't wrong. Gotham could do with a good cop._

* * *

It had been a long day for Gordon. The kind of day where nothing happens and by some strange twist of fate it seems to burn off more energy. Maybe it was the anticipation of waiting for the car radio to crackle and a voice to tell him some form of crime was in progress. Then again it could just be the body so bored it's telling itself to get some rest. Either way he was tired.

He found it funny, as lieutenant he shouldn't be doing the rookies beat. He knew it was down to the commissioner having a strong disliking of him, but in its own twisted way he didn't mind. Gordon always thought that behind a desk wasn't really policing. Battles were won face to face, not in a secure room talking about them and filling out paperwork. The one thing he despised, paperwork, and surprise, surprise he knew a whole load would be waiting in his office, along with something else he didn't expect.

Gordon opened the door into the darkened room and closed it behind him; he let out a long sigh that turned into a half gasp as he turned the lights on. In front of him sat Robin in a chair, boots up on the desk, arms folded and staring at Gordon with a neutral expression.

Gordon, lost for words, simply stood looking at the costumed boy. He momentarily question what he was seeing but knew not to be stupid. This wasn't one of those rub your eyes moment and everything would be ok. "Can I help you?" He managed to ask.

_Remember the voice. _"What do you know about a Doctor Karl Hellfern?" Robin questioned whilst trying to mimic Batman's deep voice.

"Nothing off the top of my head, why?" Gordon asked still in disbelief of who was in front of him.

"He was Deacon Blackfire's mentor at Hilmorn School in Metropolis. We think he was one who supplied Deacon with his drug."

"So what do you want me for?" Gordon wondered out loud.

"We want to know if you can be trusted. There are a lot of corrupt cops in the department."

"Are you recruiting me? You realise you're just a kid, right? I mean, I have a daughter who is probably the same age as you. You do also know what this Batman friend of yours does is illegal. This isn't a game he plays, you could get hurt, or worse." Gordon warned.

"What do you care?" Robin snapped back, accidentally letting his cool go for a moment.

"I think you don't fully understand what you're doing, son."

"He understands." A gruff voice said from the corner of the room.

Gordon jumped back slightly. He hadn't noticed Batman was there in the small corner of shadow. How had he not noticed? Being a Police officer required you to spot things like that.

"He knows what he's up against and has made that sacrifice to protect Gotham." Batman told him. "But do you? You may fight the scum of this city, but you have no idea of the chaos lurking behind them. They use these low rent criminals as a cover for their actions. We're the next step in the war against crime. What are you?"

Gordon didn't answer; he slowly walked to his desk whilst taking off his faded brown jacket which revealed his holstered gun. "You're a criminal in the eyes of everyone in here. We have files for you, we get told to arrest the vigilante known as The Batman on sight. Nine accounts of breaking and entering, and I'm guessing they're just the ones we know about, destruction of police and public property, and almost uncountable amounts of GBH on suspicious or watched persons, and you want to know if I can be trusted?"

Batman leant forwards and growled. "Welcome to the war."


End file.
